The protein sequencing instrumentation currently used by biomedical researchers at Emory University was purchased ten years ago. This system is heavily used for NIH-funded projects but its sensitivity and throughput capabilities are low compared to currently-available technology. There is a significant need to update institutional protein sequencing technology to meet the current and rapidly expanding needs of our investigators. The purchase of a state-of- the-art protein microsequencing system and compatible capillary HPLC system for sample preparation is proposed. This system has the capacity to more than double sample throughput. More importantly, the proposed sequencing system will improve sensitivity y as much as 100-fold providing researchers with the opportunity to obtain sequence information on proteins resolved by electrophoresis and other samples available only in limiting quantity. This would clearly be of tremendous value to many research projects, particularly in an age were near complete DNA sequences for many genomes are becoming available and "reverse genetics" has become a reality. The proposed instrumentation will be incorporated into the existing Emory Microchemical Facility, the largest and most successful core facility at this institution. Emory University has made a substantial long-standing commitment to support this facility which is directed by a skilled Ph.D.-level protein chemist. The proposed instrumentation will have a wide base of usage among NIH- funded investigators and will substantially benefit the research community by providing the opportunity to characterize proteins inaccessible to technology currently available at this institution.